1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of triacids of the formula I ##STR2## where X.sup.1 to X.sup.3 are, independently of one another, carboxylic acid groups of the formula COOM, sulfonic acid groups of the formula SO.sub.3 M or phosphonic acid groups of the formula PO.sub.3 M.sub.2, where
M is hydrogen, alkali metal, ammonium or substituted ammonium, PA1 A.sup.1 to A.sup.3 are, independently of one another, 1,2-alkylene with 2 to 18 carbon atoms, PA1 R.sup.1 to R.sup.3 are, independently of one another, C.sub.1 -C.sub.8 -alkylene, and PA1 x, y and z are, independently of one another, a number from 0 to 10, where the total of x+y+z must be greater than or equal to 1, PA1 x=1, y=0, z=0 or PA1 x=1, y=1, z=0 or PA1 x=1, y=1, z=1 or PA1 x=2, y=0, z=0 or PA1 x=2, y=2, z=0 or PA1 x=2, y=2, z=2. PA1 about 10 g/l copper(II) sulfate pentahydrate PA1 10-12 g/l formaldehyde PA1 12-15 g/l complexing agent I PA1 1-2 g/l of C.sub.13 /C.sub.15 oxo alcohol which has been reacted with 12 mol of ethylene oxide and 6 mol of propylene oxide, as wetting agent.
as complexing agents for complexing heavy metals or for preparing heavy metal complexes for changing the redox potential, and as builders in detergents and cleaners.
Since some of the compounds I are novel substances, the invention furthermore relates to these novel substances. The invention additionally relates to processes for preparing the triacids I and to the use of intermediates arising therein and the preparation thereof.
2. Description of the Background
The complexing agents employed for heavy metal ions in a wide variety of industrial sectors, in which the ranges of requirements and problems in some cases differ greatly from one another, are still usually the long-known and proven systems such as polyphosphates, nitrilotriacetic acid or ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid. However, these agents have certain disadvantages, the principal weaknesses being in particular that their heavy metal binding capacity is still in need of improvement, their stabilizing effect in bleaching baths and bleaching systems is not yet optimal, and their biodegradability and elimination capacity are usually inadequate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,316,636 describes a process for preparing aminopolycarboxylic acids and their salts from the underlying amino alcohols. Specific aminopolycarboxylic acids mentioned are, inter alia, the compounds ##STR3## Aminopolycarboxylic acids of these types are recommended for the industrial sectors of detergents and laundry aids, of water softening, of water treatment and of textile bleaching.